


you fight with your tongue and you can get bleed

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	you fight with your tongue and you can get bleed

> be careful with words for they hurt more than a sword. be careful with words for they won't break skin but brain and heart. be careful with words for they hurt without leaving bleeding scars or visible wounds but anxiety, inferiority, and self-hatred. be careful with words for they will linger and creep and attack, over and over and over and over even long after they were said. beware of the poison you possess. beware of the venom you hide under your tongue.  
>  because sometimes ~~or most times?~~ , those words— **they kill**.  
>  and you can't be charged for murder you didn't know you commit if your weapon is words.
> 
>   
>  do you really want to be that person?

  
—b, 30/10/2020


End file.
